Estoy pero no estoy
by FANOFSM
Summary: One-Shot. Un fict penoso, para las que quieran llorar entren.


- Te doy 1 hora nada mas - dijo el guardian del cielo.

- Bien, es todo lo que te pido - respondi sonriendo.

- Ya conoces las reglas - advirtio el.

- Si, si, si, tengo que estar solamente en el cementerio, podre hablar con ella aunque no me escuche, y es 1 hora nada mas, ya lo se, me lo has repetido cientos de veces, ademas yo hice el trato con Dios asi que todo estara bien - asegure antes de que me fuera al cementerio en donde estaba mi ataud.

Estaba sentado en mi ataud, estaba muy aburrido. Habian pasado 6 meses desde que mori y se supone que cuando uno muere se va al cielo para "descansar en paz", pero no. Como fui una mala persona en la Tierra, no podre ser feliz en el cielol. ¿Como quieren que descanse en paz cuando no estoy con mi angel?, Si, si, si, se supone que en el cielo hay miles de angeles, pero ellos no son _mi angel_, yo solo tengo un angel y esa es mi Bella. ¿Cuales fueron mis pecados?, veamos. No me cepillaba los dientes cuando pequeño, le golpe a un niño que trato de robarme mis autitos, o sea, estamos hablando de mis autitos, como sea, perdi mi virginidad antes de casarme, pero ¿quien puede culparme?, hoy en dia todos lo hacen, ademas era dificil de contenerse cuando tenias a una persona tan hermosa como Bella.

Bella pense, como la extrañaba. Solo la podia ver cuando me venia a visitar y casi nunca me venia a visitar porque se lo mucho que le dolia el hecho de que yo haya muerto y cuando viene, yo no la puedo ver por que mi corazon muerto se parte en pedazos. Siempre llora y puedo ver perfectamente su expresion de amargura y dolor, aunque estoy al lado de ella, intento tocarla pero estoy perdiendo el tiempo, por que cada vez que lo intento es como si mi mano se atravesara y como si no me viera o no me sintiera. Como desearia estar ahi, aunque lo estoy, y poder abrazarla y consolarla.

_Esto_ si que es el infierno. ¿Pero que hice yo para merecer esto?, ¿Nadie es perfecto o si?, No fui tan malo como para que me castigaran de esta manera.

Escuche unos pasos detras de mi, me di vuelta para ver a mi Bella, palida, con ojeras, con los ojos sin brillos y llenos de amargura. Llevaba un ramo de flores en sus manos. Lentamente se acerco a mi ataud y dejo los ramos de flores ahi y luego se sento en el, frente a mi. Acaricio las letras de mi nombre con sus dedos y sin poder evitarlo, levante mi mano para poder acariciar sus dedos pero ella no los sentia, porque simplemente traspasaban sus dedos. Por mucho que quisiera tocarla, ella nunca lo sentiria.

- Hola cariño- murmuro ella

- Hola linda - le respondi yo, aunque sabia que ella no me estaba escuchando.

Levanto la vista del ataud y me miro, bueno, no me miro a mi, sino que miro al vacio y yo solo pude sonreirle. Levante mi mano y acaricie su mejilla. Ella se estremecio por el tacto. - hace frio hoy dia - murmuro sonriendo amargamente mientras sus ojos se les llenaban de lagrimas. - vine a visitarte. Se que no lo hago muy a menudo pero... no puedo - dijo, su voz se quebro en la ultima parte y las lagrimas se desbordaron por su mejilla. - Todavia no puedo creer que te hayas ido...

- Yo tampoco - murmure con la esperanza que ella me escuchara pero no lo hizo.

- No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado en estos 6 meses - sollozo - sin poder ver tus ojos, ver tu sonrisa, escuchar tu voz... Sin poder acariciarte, sin tenerte en las mañanas cuando despierto... sin poder... sin poder escuchar un te amo de tus labios cada mañana...

- Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo - respondi llorando con ella, me mataba verla asi, me acerque a ella y la rodee con mis brazos, pero su cuerpo traspasaba el mio, era como si estuviera tocando al vacio. - ¡AH! - grite frustrado, ¿No podia aunque sea tocarla?

- Perdon si te estoy molestando, se que debes tener mejores cosas que hacer en el cielo que verme lamentado - rio ironicamente, frunci el ceño y negue con la cabeza.

- Tu sabes que no, el cielo es un infierno sin ti, mi cielo era contigo Bella, yo te amo - respondi pero fue como si le estuviera hablando al vacio.

El lugar quedo en un silencio y yo solo la miraba. Vi como una sonrisa se extendia por su rostro y comenzo a reir para si misma. Yo sonrei al ver un rastro de felicidad en su rostro, aunque no haya llegado a sus ojos.

- ¿Porque sonries? - pregunte con la esperanza de que me escuchara.

- Estaba recordando - dijo sonriendo como si estuviera respondiendome la pregunta - recuerdo cuando te tuviste que ir para escoger tu traje de novio... - yo rei ante la respuesta - dijiste que estaba celosa, pero yo no lo estaba... - intento mentir y yo le sonrei con ternura...

- Yo se que si - murmure...

- Bueno... quiza un poquititito nada mas - reconocio sonrojandose...

_- ¿Te tienes que ir ahora? - pregunto mi Bella haciendo un puchero, yo le sonrei y le bese en los labios._

_- Si, tengo que ir con Tanya para que me arregle el traje antes de la boda cariño - le respondi con mi frente pegada a la de ella._

_- ¿Tanya? - pregunto con el ceño fruncido _

_- Si, Tanya, mi costurera - respondi divertido_

_- ¿no puede ser un "costurero", o Alice? - pregunto algo celosa, yo sonrei y le acaricie la mejilla._

_- No estoy muy seguro de donde podre conseguirme un costurero a estas alturas del dia, y Alice esta de viaje..._

_- ah... - murmuro por lo bajo y agachando la vista. Solte una risita y levante su menton para poder ver esos ojitos de cachorro que me estaba poniendo ahora..._

_- Te ves adorable cuando te pones celosa - susurre antes de besarla, se sonrojo y fruncio el ceño..._

_- No estoy celosa... es solo que me molesta... - murmuro..._

_- ¿que es lo que te molesta presisamente? - pregunte divertido y curioso..._

_- Bueno... - abrio la boca para luego cerrarla - es que... _

_- ¿Es que qué? - presione, ella titubio y suspiro vencida..._

_- Esta bien, no tiene nada de malo, lo reconosco... vete con tu costurera - murmuro separandose de mi y sentandose en el sillon para "ver tv". Yo me rei ante tal actitud infantil y me sente a su lado rodeando su cintura. Ella cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y siguio mirando la television. - ¿No te tenias que ir con "Tanya"? - pregunto ella escupiendo el nombre algo enfadada, yo rei y le bese en la mejilla..._

_- No me puedo ir si estas asi, no pasara nada.... confia en mi, la unica persona que amo eres tu - susurre en su oido, ella se estremecio y vencida rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos._

_- ¿Como logras hacer esto? - pregunto ella sonriendome_

_- ¿Hacer que? - pregunte curioso..._

_- No puedo estar enojada contigo ni por 5 minutos, por mas que lo intente - sonrio dandome un ligero beso en los labios..._

_- ¿Sera porque me amas? - sugeri_

_- Quiza - murmuro entre mis labios, sonrei y me separe de ella._

_- Te amo - susurre en su oido antes de salir por la puerta, senti unos pasos detras de mi y me di vuelta para encontrarme una Bella sonriente, se abalanzo sobre mi y me dio un ultimo beso de despedida._

_- Te amo - susurro en mi oido antes de soltarme,rei por lo bajo y me dirigi a mi auto._

- No sabes mentir - murmure sonriendo.

- Sabes... Jasper y Alice van a ser papas de nuevo - me informo Bella sonriendo mientras se le derramaba las lagrimas. Senti un nudo en mi garganta, sentia unas ganas enormes de llorar con ella. Era un sentimiento horrible. Estaba con ella, pero solo para verla sufrir y por mi culpa. Ni siquiera podia tocarla, o ella no me podia sentir. Como deseaba en estos momentos poder tocarla y poder hablarle y que ella me escucha y me sienta. Que sienta mi presensia.

- ¿Sabes como lo van a llamar? - dijo sonriendo - lo van a llamar.... Edward - sollozo. ¿Le van a poner Edward a mi sobrinito?, ¿de verdad?

- Dales las gracias y diles que los extraño, a todos - dije, aunque sabia que no me escucharia.

- Esme te extraña demasiado, en verdad todos te extrañamos... Me hizo una pequeña oferta, dijo que iba a ser bueno para todos nosotros si me cambiaba de casa, pero yo no quize - sollozo... - no podia cambiarme de casa, no podia dejarte atras, no podia... no podia dejar los buenos recuerdos atras...

- _Bienvenida a nuestra nueva casa - dije quitandole la venda de sus ojos._

_- ¿Esta... esta es nuestra nueva casa? - pregunto con la boca abierta_

_- ¿Te gusta?... Porque o si no le puedo decir a Esme que nos cambie, no tendria ningu... - antes de que pudiera terminar, mi boca fue atacada por los labios de Bella._

_- ¿Que si me gusto?, ¡Claro que me va a gustar!, es perfecto... No puedo creer que Esme haya hecho esto para nosotros - dijo sonriendo...._

_- Fue un gran regalo ¿no? - murmure en su oido..._

_- Si - susurro ella con lagrimas desbordandose en su mejilla. Se los limpie con mi pulgar y le di un pequeño beso en sus labios - me encanta este lugar..._

_- A mi tambien, ¿Te puedes imaginar a todos nuestros bebes corriendo por la casa mientras tu los vas persiguiendo con una pistola? - pregunte yo divertido..._

_- ¿Bebes? - pregunto ella sonriendome_

_- Escuchaste bien, bebes... _

_- ¿Tu quieres bebes? - pregunto con los ojos brillantes, la mire y asenti con la cabeza. - ¿Cuantos? - pregunto_

_- Muchos - susurre..._

_- ¿Muchos? - pregunto ella con duda_

_- Muchos - afirme yo antes de darle otro beso..._

_- ¿Lo prometes? - pregunto ella_

_- Lo prometo, como que me llamo Edward Cullen que tendremos muchos bebes - afirme mientras le daba un beso..._

_- Hablando de bebes... - murmuro ella en mis labios_

_- ¿vamos a hacer bebes? - termine yo su frase, ella sonrio y asintio. Puse mis pies por detras de sus rodillas y la tome en brazos, ella chillo sorprendida, pero de todos modos subimos para hacer nuestros bebes..._

_----_

_- Edward... - llamo mi Bella desde la sala de estar, me dirigi alli para encontrarme con una Bella zombi._

_- ¿Que ocurrio cariño?, ¿Estas bien? - pregunte preocupado acercandome a ella rapidamente, la rodee con los brazos y bese su frente. Se acurruco en mi pecho y comenzo a llorar. - ¿Que paso Bella? - pregunte dandole palmaditas en su espalda para intentar tranquilizarla._

_- Perdoname, perdoname, perdoname... - sollozo ella_

_- ¿Porque?, ¿De que te tengo que perdonar? - pregunte confundido..._

_- Yo no... yo no pude, soy inservible, soy inutil - lloro y mi corazon se partio al verla asi..._

_- No digas eso, ¿que te paso?..._

_- Yo no... no puedo Edward... al parecer mi utero es inservible... - dijo Bella, me separe de ella y acaricie su mejilla._

_- ¿Porque lo dices?_

_- Mi ginecologo dijo que habian muy pocas posibilidades de que quedara embarazada... - respondio ella - perdoname Edward... - yo la abrace y la tranquilice_

_- Bella, tu no eres inservible, el dijo que habian muy pocas posibilidades, pero las posibilidades estan y esto NO es tu culpa, NO es tu culpa ¿me oiste?, nadie tiene la culpa... Seguiremos intentando, pero por favor, no me vuelvas a preocupar de esta manera ¿si?, casi me da un ataque de corazon..._

_- ¿No te importa? - pregunto ella _

_- Claro que no amor, lo unico que me importa es pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, los bebes son para hacernos un poco mas felices, pero yo soy feliz contigo. _

_- ¿De verdad? - pregunto ella sonriendo pero aun con lagrimas en sus ojos._

_- De verdad, te amo - dije acortando la distancia para besarla_

_- Yo mas - rio ella._

_-_ Los bebes tambien te extrañan Edward... - dijo ella.

Mis bebes. Ellos fueron el complemento para hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

_- Te tengo una sorpresa - dijo Bella_

_- ¿Que es? - pregunte divertido, ella solo sonrio y me paso una cajita que estaba envuelta en un papel de regalo. - ¿Un regalo? ¿Cual es la ocasion? - pregunte intentando recordar, quiza era nuestro aniversario y yo lo haya olvidado, o mi Dios, intente recordar en que dia estabamos para ver si estabamos de aniversario, pero acabo de recordar que ya habia pasado..._

_- ¿Tu esposa no te puede regalar nada sin que haya una ocasion especial? - pregunto ella inocentemente._

_- No lo se - dije y le di un corto beso en los labios_

_- Solo abrelo - ansioso hice lo que ella me pidio, cuando termine de abrirlo, vi que era una cajita donde habia un par de zapatitos pequeños, como el tamaño de la palma de mi mano._

_- ¿Zapatos? - pregunte extrañado, ella solo me miro y sonrio. - Gracias, creo que estan super lindos pero no creo que sea de mi talla y el rosa no me queda... - murmure juguetonamente, ella me miro de nuevo como si me estuviera advirtiendo de algo pero ¿Que pistas me podria dar un par de zapatos de color rosa, no mas grande que la palma de mi mano y que solo lo podria ocupar un bebe? _

_- ¡OH! ¿Tu...? - pregunte apuntando su vientre y luego su cara, ella solo sonrio y asintio - ¿Tu... tu... estas?... - no podia decir la palabra, era muy fuerte para mi, ella me sonrio y asintio - ¡OH Bella! - dije tirando los zapatitos al suelo y alzandola por los aires... - Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo... - dije besandola, mientras daba vueltas con ella..._

_- Yo tambien - dijo Bella riendose..._

_- ¿Tendremos un bebe? - pregunte - ¿Cuantos meses tienes?_

_- 2 meses - respondio, mire su vientre y me di cuenta de que habia un pequeño bultito, ¿Como es posible que a los 2 meses tenga el vientre tan grande? - pero la sorpresa no se queda aqui... -dijo ella, ¿Que?, ¿habian mas sorpresas?_

_- ¿Que es? - pregunte ansioso, fue a la cocina y de alli trajo un bolso, se sento a mi lado y puso el bolso en mi regazo. - ¿Un bolso? - pregunte dudoso_

_- Abrelo - dijo ella sonriendo, hice lo indicado y abri el bolso._

_2 zapatitos uno celeste y otro verde__  
__3 mamaderas  
__3 chupetines  
__3 pijamas tamaño bebe._

_- ¿Porque compraste 3 de cada cosa, no crees que es mucho? - pregunte_

_- No lo se... ¿Crees que ubiera sido suficiente para nuestros 3 bebes si les ubieramos comprado uno de cada cosa? - pregunto ella juguetonamente_

_- ¿Que? - dije abriendo la boca, al parecer estaba en shock, osea, acabo de procesar que tengo 1 bebe y ahora me entero que tendre 3... esto es mucho para un solo dia. - ¿3 bebes? - pregunte para ver si habia escuchado bien y ella asintio. Me pare un poco nervioso y comence a pasearme por la sala._

_- ¿Estas bien Edward? - pregunto ella mirandome desde el sillon, yo no la respondi y pase la mano por mi pelo nerviosamente, ser padre y no solo de uno si no de 3._

_- 3 bebes, 3 cabezas, 3 corazones, 6 manitos, 6 patitas, 60 deditos... - murmure por lo bajo..._

_- Edward... - murmuro Bella preocupada_

_- ¡Soy Padre! - grite saltanto como un hombre feliz, en realidad soy un hombre feliz, el mas feliz del mundo. Bella se sobresalto y me sonrio. - ¡Soy Padre! - corri hacia donde estaba Bella y cubri su rostro con miles de besos - Soy padre, seras madre, seremos padres, ¿Puedes creerlo? - pregunte tomandola de los hombros, ella asintio con los ojos de platos_

_- Pense que te lo ibas a tomar mejor - murmuro ella riendo_

_- Sere padre, es un milagro... es nuestro milagro - susurre sonriendole antes de darle un beso en sus labios - tenemos que llamar a todos, tenemos que celebrarlo. Cariño hay que hacer una cena especial para todos, ah, pero tu no te muevas porque yo me encargare de eso. ¿No querras cansarte verdad?, tu solo encargate de sentarte en ese sillon y no moverte y todo estara bien ¿si?_

_- Claro... - dijo Bella vacilante. Creo que la hiperactividad viene de familia, aunque afecta mas en algunas personas que en otras. Iba a tomar el telefono para llamar a todos cuando el timbre de nuestra puerta sono. Corri a abrir la puerta para encontrarme con Jasper, Alice, Emmet, Rose, Carlisle y Esme._

_- Hola Edward - saludo Jasper antes de pasar._

_- Llegaron justo a tiempo - dije yo sonriendo_

_- ¿Porque? - pregunto el confundido_

_- ¡Soy Padre! - grite antes de abalanzarme sobre Jasper..._

_- Parece que ya recibio la noticia - dijo Emmet burlandose de mi._

- Ya cumplieron las 7 años - dijo Bella sonriendo - Los ubiera traido, pero no queria que me vieran llorando... - sollozo

Mis bebes ya cumplieron 7 años, deben estar muy grandes.

- La Nessie toca demasiado bien el piano y se aprendio la cancion que le compusiste para ella... Anthony es un rompe corazones al igual que Ethan. Siempre juegan a los 3 mosqueteros, se ven tan adorables. Anthony tiene tu sonrisa torcida, Ethan tiene tus ojos esmeraldas y Nessie tiene tu cabello cobrizo. Los 3 huelen a ti - dijo ella sonriendo - a Anthony le gustan los autos y a Ethan la lucha, no deberia juntarse tanto con Emmet. Nessie es mas tranquila, aunque pobre, Alice la acosa dia y noche para poder vestirla. Es muy gracioso.  
Debo decirte que necesitare contratar varios guardaespaldas para los 3 rompecorazones. Nessie ya ha comenzado a tener noviecitos y dice que esta enamorada. Fue adorable cuando me lo confeso.

- ¿Mi princesita esta enamorada? - pregunte un tanto en shock - Pero si tiene 7 años. ¿Quien es ese individuo?

- El pequeño Jake sera tu futuro Yerno, deberias ver lo adorable que se ven juntos - dijo Bella sonriendo. Claro, mas le vale que se comporte con mi pequeña.

- Yo pense que teniamos que esperar unos años mas para tener que discutir sobre los novios - bromee para mi mirmo... - 7 años es muy poco como para superar que tu princesita tendra otro hombre...

- Ethan es el mas maduro e intenta no llorar cuando yo estoy cerca de el. Pero me parte el corazon verlos asi... Por las noches los escucho llorando, a los 3 y siempre voy a verlos pero me doy cuenta que los 3 lloran en sus sueños. Tienen pesadillas y siempre te llaman...

Las lagrimas comenzaron a llenar mis mejillas. Mis bebes lloran, y por mi culpa... Me necesitan y yo no estoy alli para ellos, esto es un infierno.

- ¡Ahhh! - grite mirando al cielo que comenzaba a nublarse. Me odio, por mi culpa las personas que mas quiero sufren... Como desearia estar alli para cuidar a mi familia, para querer a mi familia. Como desearia por lo menos apagar ese dolor que tienen todos...

- ¿Porque?... - murmuro ella - ¿Porque te tuviste que ir?....

- Yo no quize hacerlo - le respondi...

- ¿Porque me abandonaste? ¿Porque nos abandonaste? Lo habias prometido...

- Lo se... y lo siento - respondi a su pregunta - siento haber roto la promesa amor - dije con dolor

- ¿Porque tu?, de todas las personas malas en el mundo, tu te tenias que ir - lloro, mi angel lloro y yo no podia hacer nada para impedirlo aunque estaba con ella. Me acerque a ella para abrazarla aunque sabia que no la tocaria nunca, porque mi cuerpo no tiene densidad y simplemente traspasaba el suyo. - Lo se... soy una egoista. Se que no es tu culpa que ese maldito conductor borracho te haya atropeyado... pero... ¡no es justo! no es justo- sollozo, cubrio su rostro con sus manos y siguio llorando.

Este era el peor dia de toda mi vida y eternidad. Estoy completamente seguro.

- Quiero verte, aunque sean por 5 minutos. Te extraño demasiado - Murmuro. Como cientos de veces lo intente, me acerque a Bella para abrazarla y consolarla. Dios, deja que me vea, por favor, te lo ruego...

Senti unas gotas en mis mejillas, y mire hacia el cielo. Estaba lloviendo. Baje la mirada para encontrarme con unos ojos chocolates.

- No sabes cuanto te extraño amor, no sabes cuanto deseo que me puedas ver - dije acariciando su mejilla. Vi que abrio sus ojos como plato y se tenso.

- ¿Edward? - pregunto ella, ¿Me ve?

- ¿Me ves? - pregunte sorprendido

- ¡Edward! Oh mi Dios, ¡Edward! - dijo Bella abalanzandose sobre mi, ¡Me ve! ¡Me ve! - te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo - sollozo en mi cuello, yo sonrei y la estreche contra mi cuerpo

- Yo tambien Bella, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado...

- ¿Como?... ¿como es posible? - pregunto ella levantando la vista

- No lo se - dije sonriendo o quiza si lo se.

Dios me escucho.

Ella se acerco y estampo sus labios contra los mios. Nos fundimos en un calido beso lleno de amor.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo - murmuro contra mis labios - No sabes cuanta falta me haces, todos te extrañamos - dijo ella acariciando mi mejilla. Le sonrei y acaricie su mano que estaba en mi mejilla.

- Si lo se. El cielo es un infierno sin ti ni mis angelitos - mire al cielo y le sonrei - nada personal - le dije Dios

- ¿Que? - pregunto Bella divertida

- Nada... te amo Bella, recuerdalo, siempre te amare, no importa que pase - dije acariciando su mejilla.

- Yo tambien Edward, yo tambien te amo - respondio ella y acorto la distancia que habia entre nuestros labios.

En mi cabeza escuche una voz muy familiar aunque no entendia lo que decia.

- 20 segundos - logre entender aunque no entendia la razon por lo que lo decian...

- No te vayas - pidio Bella

- 15 segundos - escuche aquella familiar voz

- Quedate conmigo... - sollozo en mi cuello - para siempre... - no podia negarme cuando estaba pidiendome algo con esa voz...

- Me quedare, siempre que tu quieras - susurre en su oido...

- 5 segundos - susurro aquella voz en mi cabeza

- Te amo Bella... - susurre.

- Señor Cullen... me temo que tiene que volver - dijo aquella voz familiar, y ahora lo entendia, era el guardian del cielo y se me habia acabado el tiempo, rapidamente mire al cielo pidiendo por un poco mas de tiempo...

- Un poco mas por favor - grite al cielo, Bella se separo de mi y me miro confundida

- Lo siento, pero usted conoce las reglas - dijo la voz del guardian, parecia apenado de verdad...

- Por favor... - pedi.

- De verdad lo siento, pero no puedo - se disculpo el guardian

- ¡No! - grite al cielo, senti que me estaba elevando, rapidamente tome firmemente la mano de Bella y le di un beso - me tengo que ir amor...

- ¿De nuevo? - pregunto ella con panico - ¡No!, no te vayas por favor - pidio llorando mientras se aferraba a mis manos, que cada vez estaban mas alto... - no me dejes... no otra vez...

- Como quisiera quedarme - dije mientras las lagrimas caian en mis mejillas - Te amo, recuerdalo, siempre te amare - dije antes de darle un ultimo beso. Mi piel se estaba volviendo transparente y cada vez estaba volando mas alto y me alejaba cada vez mas de mi angel. Ella intento agarrar mi mano, pero solamente toco vacio.

- Edward... - me llamo

- Aqui estoy - grite aunque sabia que era inutil, porque ella no me escucharia...

- ¡Edward! - grito parandose y girando por todas partes para buscarme pero no me encontraba...

- Lo siento - dije sollozando - Te amo.

**Fin**


End file.
